The Code
From Chapter 3 onward, a code can be seen in the backgrounds. The code is block-shaped and often goes unnoticed in similar geometric cityscapes. [http://sleeplessdomain.wikia.com/wiki/File:SleeplessKey.png Click here to see the key.] Appearances Chapter 3 On Undine's first night alone she walks along a path written in code (pages 13). Her memories of the night her teammates were killed also show code on the walls beside The Purple One (pages 16, 17) A piece of paper in the interstitial shows that a character is also working on breaking the code. Chapter 4 As Undine and Heartful Punch watch the barrier come down, some code is written on the side of a building (page 2). Chapter 5 When The Purple One talks to Undine while she is going between Team Blitz and Team Melty the walls and a pole have code on them (pages 13-16). There is also code near The Golden One after Mark is rescued (page 28). Chapter 6 The title page of has code surrounding Tessa. There is also some code written on the side of Undine's trolley car (page 19). Chapter 7 There is code in the various places as Undine and Heartful Punch look for monsters (Pages 27, 28) and after they are finished (page 34). Chapter 8 The title page has code on the side of the building. Code can also be seen on the side of the buildings surrounding Alex and Claire's home before (page 22) and during the fight (page 32). Chapter 9 Code on the side of a building, behind the monster (page 6) and, later, behind the group (page 16). Chapter 11 Code appears on the trimming and trash can (page 31). Chapter 13 Code appears at the bottom of the wall (page 8). Translations Chapter 3 "Come" (page 13). "Don't" (pages 16). "Won't Stop" (page 17). "E" (interstitial) Chapter 4 "Wait For M.." (page 2). Chapter 5 "Don't Go She Is Waiting" (page 13) "Don't...ent" and "Fight... Pointless." (page 14) "I'm Sorry" (page 15) "Don't Lose Her" (page 16). "Together is Better" and "Stay Strong" (page 28). Chapter 6 "She Is Coming For You" "I Am So Sorry" "Stay Inside (title page). "Travel Safely" (page 19). Chapter 7 "Protect Each Other" (Page 27) "Poor Kids" (Page 28) "She Will Wait" (page 34). Chapter 8 "Nope" (title page) "Trap" and "No No No" (page 22) "You can't win" (page 32). Chapter 9 "Almost There" and "Hold On" (page 6). "Be At Ease" (page 16). "Friend" (page 18). Chapter 11 "Stupid Stupid Stupid" (page 31). Chapter 13 "No No No" (page 8). Trivia * The code in Chapter 6's title originally contained two typos, as did page 13 of chapter 5. * Chapter 6, Page 19 is the only instance of code appearing during the day. * Chapter 7 has the only instances of Mary Cagle rewriting the code under the page. * Some fans started looking into the code back in May 2017, before Mary had acknowledged the code's existence. Plurk.com, Cubic Prof discussionImgur AlbumMary Cagle's Twitter, Reply to @proffington ** The code was first cracked in July 2017Nilowther's Twitter, @cubewatermelon and publicly released in March 2018 on this wikiaSleepless Domain Wikia, The Code history for March 9th 2018. Category:Mysteries